Rose x Kanaya Smut RP
by supersmutqueen
Summary: The title says it all.


So this was an msparp RP I did recently. I was Kanaya.

This is a script style chat.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

Nude! tentacleTherapist [TT] joined chat.

GA: Hello Rose

TT: Kanaya have you seen my robe?

GA: I Must Say I Appreciate Your Choice Of Fashion

GA: Wait What

GA: No Sorry

GA: I Have Not Seen Your Robe

TT: *sighs and shrugs* Well want to relax today?

GA: Relax

GA: That Sounds

GA: Nice

GA: Very Nice

GA: Um

TT: *walks up and kisses you before laying next to you*

GA: *Blushes And Sinks Back Into The Pillow*

TT: What's wrong Kanaya?

GA: Just Relaxing

GA: That Is What We Are Doing Right

TT: Your blushing and avoiding eye contact with me

GA: Well

TT: you have seen me naked before haven't you?

GA: I Am Attempting To Avoid Distraction So We May Converse In Normal Fashion

GA: You Are Quite Distracting

GA: *Smiles Bashfully*

GA: I Am Still Not Well Versed In

GA: You Know

TT: *sits up and straddles your stomach*

TT: In what my love?

GA: Having Had A Virgin Mother Grub And All

GA: Um

GA: You Know

GA: Human...

GA: Um

GA: Heh

GA: Rose

TT: Yes Kanaya?

GA: Um

GA: Heh

GA: Hi!

TT: Hello

GA: *Waves A Bit*

TT: *blows a kiss*

TT: Am I distracting you now?

GA: *Giggles*

GA: Yes Very Much

GA: It Is Very

GA: Ah

GA: Bad Of You

GA: Heh

TT: *leans forward* Im a bad bad girl Kanaya

GA: Yes

GA: It Seems You Are

GA: Heh

TT: Would you like me to wear one of your shirts?

GA: What

GA: Where Did That Come From

GA: I Would Like That Very Much

TT: Well your blushing and I detect a faint aroma coming from you

GA: No

GA: I Am Quite Alright

TT: *smiles* Your a horrible liar

GA: But It Would Not Be Fitting For You To Wear Such Ugly Garments

TT: *rolls off you* What shirt of yours would you like me to wear?

GA: I Should Fit You Some New Garments

GA: Lets See

GA: *Retrieves A Measuring Tape And Wraps It Aroud Your Waist* Yes I See

GA: Excellently Proportioned

GA: Well

TT: *stands like a manniquin

GA: *Goes To Sewing Machine And Picks Out A Beautiful Purple Cloth*

GA: *Begins To Sew A Nightgown*

GA: *Chats* Just So You Know Rose

GA: I Think You Are Beautiful In Anything

GA: Including Nothing At All

TT: I know love why do you think i put my robe away *leans over you relaxing in your light*

GA: Well Shit

GA: *Grins Goofily And Kisses Your Nose*

TT: *Turns your head and kisses you deeply and passionately*

GA: *Pulls Away* I Have Come Up With The Perfect Outfit For You!

TT: Really?

GA: How Does Nothing At All Sound

TT: Amazing but what about in public

TT: unless you want to show me off to all of alternia?

GA: Hm

GA: How About Just For Now

GA: We Can Decide Later When Later Comes

TT: So just for now im your naked matesprit?

GA: Yep

GA: Prety Much

TT: Mmm I love you my sylph

GA: I Love You Too My Seer

TT: I L-o-v-e you

GA: Wasnt There A Human Like That

GA: Imean A Song

GA: By Nat King Troll Or Something

TT: *nods* I know Karkat sang a version to Nepeta

GA: That Is Really Sweet

GA: Not As Sweet As Yoou

GA: *Boops Your Navel*

TT: *grins* So want a taste of my blood Kanaya?

GA: Um

GA: If It Would Not Harm You

GA: Too Much

TT: *sits in your lap* It's okay Kanaya i would love to have you taste my blood

GA: Then Yes Absolutely

GA: *Strokess And Kisses A Patch Of Neck Then Bites It Gently*

TT: *moans softly* Mmmm

GA: You Like That

GA: So Do I

GA: You Taste Sublime

TT: *Smiles* How do I taste compaired to the others?

GA: I Must Say

GA: This Unusual Kind Of Blood

GA: Is Far Superior

GA: Rose

GA: Are You There

TT: Y-yes?

TT: Sorry was still in a post orgasmic haze

GA: *Sucks A Little More Candy Colored Liquid From Your Neck*

GA: Mmmm

TT: *shudders in pleasure*

TT: A-ahhhh!

GA: *Mumbles Into Neck* I Am Getting A Bit Needy Myself Rose

GA: Do You Think You Could Help

TT: *reaches into your skirt* Mmmm r-right here Kanaya? *her hand over your nook*

GA: Y-Yes There

GA: Mmm

TT: *rubs slowly slipping a finger inside*

GA: Aaaa

GA: Oh-

GA: Rose...

GA: How Do You Do That

TT: Mmm K-kanaya!

GA: You Are Not My Species

GA: Yes

GA: Ah

TT: y-your tight

GA: Mmmm

GA: Th There

TT: *Feels a slippery limb emerging* Ummm K-kanaya?

GA: Thats My Bulge

GA: Dont Worry

GA: It Likes You

TT: *looks at you impishly* Put it in me

GA: Sure Thing

TT: *Stands up for a moment*

GA: *Green Tentacle Writhes At Your Silly Human Nook*

GA: *Before Slipping Ever So Tenatatively Inside*

TT: *Moans as my knees weaken* A-ahhhh K-kanya it f-feels so good!

GA: Sucks At The Punctures In Your Neck

GA: Mmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

GA: Ah

TT: *Grinds in your lap feeling your bulge slithering around*

GA: *Bulge Slithers And Undulates Violently*

TT: *gasps and cries out in pain for a moment*

TT: Ahhh!

GA: Rose Did I Hurt You

GA: *Stops A Minute*

TT: *nods smiling* Y-you took my virginity

GA: Mmm

GA: What Is That

TT: *Smiles* I was a virgin before look at your bulge

GA: Mmmmmmmmmm

GA: I Suppose

TT: *as it pulls away you see streaks of red adoring it*

GA: Is Thzt Ok

GA: Oh My God

GA: Its Not Supposed To Bleed Rose

TT: Kanaya it's okay

TT: it's natural for humans

GA: Are You Sure

TT: yes

GA: Ok

GA: *Continues*

GA: *Whimpers In Pleasure*

TT: *Moans and pulls you close* Cum in me Kanaya!

GA: Guh

GA: I Am

GA: So Close

TT: Do it love fill me

GA: Aaaaaaaa

GA: *Comes Violently*

GA: Guh

TT: *Screams as she cums as well*

GA: Mm

GA: Youre A Screamer Then

TT: Mmmm *nods* S-sorry

GA: *Collapses In Giggles*

GA: Its Fine

GA: Quite Nice In Fact

TT: *sits in your lap snuggling with you* What's nice the fact that when we pail i will let everyone hear?

GA: *Blushes* Maybe

GA: It Was Good

TT: That it was my matesprit

TT: What are you thinking of?

GA: You


End file.
